the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodborn
Bloodborn — First occurred in Angels' Blood. — See also: Angel of Blood and Scourge Introduction A Bloodborn is A form of insanity that all angels have potential to fall victim to. It's when an Angel or an Archangel goes into madness and starts to feed on blood then devolves into further bloodlust—killing many.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Uram, an Archangel, became Bloodborn—an Angel of Blood.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. "Bloodborn" 20.5 That is what makes an angel bloodborn, the inability to stop, to fight the lust for blood and power.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 About Species * Angels * Archangels Known Bloodborn through History * Uram Devolving Stages # Devolve into madness # Bloodlust # Feeding on blood # Bloodthrall # Always in Bloodlust # Increasing frequency # Feeding/killing in daylight as well as night # Bloodborn always killed another angel before devolving completely. Mostly the angel closest to them—as if cutting away everything they'd once been. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Symptom Analysis: Uram Compared to a Vampire in Bloodlust Bloodborn's behavior in bloodlust is similar to a vampires: * Behaviors after the bloodlust first takes control: taking trophies, taunting people, or giving gifts Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Most devolved vamps' first kills are messy, as this was—same for a bloodborn. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Vampires in the grip of bloodlust don't think very clearly; they're more animal than human. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * "Over sixty percent are caught locked in bloodthrall at the site of their first kill." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * A state between lust and stupefaction, it made the vampires unaware—unable to feel or sense to everything around them.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Rain and cold help keep them a stupor.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 How Different from a Vampire: * Uram is far bolder than any vampire * At this speed, he'll leave the animal stage behind and start thinking with high-levels within the week. * Uram knew he'd be caught if he didn't hide it—he's thinking too clearly. * It's possible that Uram never went into blood-thrall. * If he devolves as fast as predicted, then he'll hunt in daylight, too. * The Bloodborn is always in bloodlust.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Always in bloodlust.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * The Bloodborn are affected as the vampires are by overindulgence. He'll be lazy, sleepy, vulnerable.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Powers / Abilities * Power increases after drinking blood, that's the madness. * Can heal much faster after taking blood. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Cause * Thought to be caused by a surfeit of toxin in angel's blood used to Make vampires. Characteristics / Attributes * Killing another angel was a rite of passage, a compulsion the blood born. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : Once an angel turned to blood, there was no going back.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 37 Physical Description / Features * Grow fangs, aka canines Other Details * Uram's case in not an isolated incident.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 * humans don't even have legends about this—the Cadre must be very good at covering the tracks of the blood born. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Angel of Blood * Scourge * Holly Chang * Elena Deveraux * Raphael * Illium * Dmitri * Michaela * Venom * Cadre of Ten Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood :Uram fed off the blood of his victims and killed them in a warehouse. He become Bloodborn.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20.5 Uram left seven hearts om Michaela's lawn.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 Seven victims are found in a warehouse, their hearts removed. One escaped after she was forced to drink his blood.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 Raphael explains to Elena what a Bloodborn is.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Second site found seven more victims, but it was an older site, these murders were first. But he's returned here. Elena found the site by his scent.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 Uram is an Angel of Blood.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 Raphael tells Michaela that Uram is fixated on killing her now—it's a rite of passage, a compulsion of the bloodborn: to kill another angel.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Raphel kills Uram, the bloodborn angel, by thrusting through Uram's rib cage to hit his heart. Then he released a final blast of angelfire. It spread through Uram's body. Uram exploded in white light, lighting up all of Manhattan.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Lijuan is curious about subtle effects of long-term exposure to the toxin. Raph responds that he dare not think about what it would be to have Lijuan turn bloodborn. What makes an angel bloodborn is the inability to stop, to fight the lust for blood and power.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss Raphael tells Elena that he remembers watching Nadiel die—his mother executed his father. He became insane but he didn't turn bloodborn.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion Quotes : This was the ecstasy the others had been trying to keep from him while bloating themselves with power. Now they would pay the price. Blood dripped from his canines as he screamed a challenge that shattered window glass on every building within a mile radius.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20.5 : That was the draw, the temptation, the insanity. After the Scourge took hold, blood increased an angel's power to the nth degree. But by then, no matter how they appeared, they were so insane that it mattered little. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : Killing another angel was a vicious rite of passage, a compulsion the bloodborn didn't seem to be able to fight. And once they fixated on someone, they never shifted their interest. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : "Had we given him a year, he would've torn apart thousands, glutting himself each time. That is what makes an angel bloodborn, the inability to stop, to fight the lust for blood and power." — Raphael to Lijuan Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 : "I killed the last one, did you know? The one the humans call the father of all vampires." She laughed at the idea. "He was highly intelligent, evaded me for years, even ruled a sector." ... "He bled the sector dry," Raphael reminded her. "He had no control over his instinct to kill-a puppet of his own desire. Is that what you would call power?" — Lijuan, Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 Notes The essential difference between Bloodborn and Angel of Blood is that bloodborn is more a state of being, the process—and an Angel of Blood is the actual thing that a bloodborn becomes. See Also * Angel of Blood * Scourge * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Events, Processes and States of Being Category:Villains and Enemies